Lini
Summary Lini always had a way with wild creatures. More than once, her enclave was threatened by some great bear or razor-clawed cat, yet each time she soothed the beast and sent it on its way. In the years since her departure from the Lands of the Linnorm Kings, Lini has collected more than a dozen sticks—one from each forest she has visited. These sticks are a roadmap of her experiences, and each holds a wealth of memories for the gnome druid. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, 10-A with animal companion | 9-C physically, High 8-C with animal companion and magic | Low 7-B Name: Lini Origin: Pathfinder Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Seemingly in her late teens physically, which as a gnome would make her 40 to 55 years old) Classification: Gnome, Druid, Wanderer Powers and Abilities: Adept Combatant, Skilled Animal Handler, Anatomist, Herbalist, Survivalist, and Jeweler, High Willpower (Can resist Illusions and Mind Control), Animal Empathy, Enhanced Senses, Druidic Magic, Plant Manipulation, Healing | The same, except more Skilled, Higher willpower, Magic Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Can Wild Shape, Can somewhat bypass durability with Flame Strike Lightning Manipulation and Summoning via items | The same, plus can tap into mythic power Attack Potency: Below Average physically, Athlete level with animal companion (Physically comparable to a child herself, animal companion is only slightly above an ordinary snow leopard at this point) | Street level physically, Large Building level with animal companion and magic (Sickle swings can dispatch most ordinary enemies, can fight on-par with dragons capable of incinerating buildings in one breath attack) | Small City level (In Fire over Blackcrag, can fight on-par with Sorzan, who is capable of making a volcano slightly smaller than our real world Mt. St. Helens erupt and, if successful, destroy Blackcrag Cove) Speed: Below Average Human with Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Even at this level, she is capable of fighting on-par with people who can deflect arrows and bullets with their bare hands). Superhuman travel speed with animal companion. | Below Average Human with Hypersonic+ reflexes and combat speed (At this point, characters she is on-par with can consistently react to explosions, blasts, magical lightning, and similar). Superhuman travel speed with animal companion. | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+'''reflexes and combat speed (Lem, a comparable character, was portrayed as being able to deflect lightning out of the air with his staff and to swing at comparable speeds). Likely '''Supersonic travel speed with animal companion. Lifting Strength: Below Average (Physically akin to a child), Athlete level with animal companion | Same, higher with magic | Same, higher with magic Striking Strength: Below Average Class normally, Athlete Class with animal companion | Street Class normally, Large Building Class'''with magic and animal companion | '''Small City Class Durability: Athlete level (Can take more hits than a normal person) | Likely Building level, possibly Large Building level (Only slightly below the likes of Valeros) | Small City Level (Can take blows from Sorzan) Stamina: High | Very High | Peak Human Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with melee weapons, dozens of meters with sling, varies from several to hundreds to meters with magic Standard Equipment: At Level 1: *5 Goodberries (Restores one HP), Scroll of cure light wounds (Restores a small amount of HP), Acid, Leather armor, Sickle, Sling with 10 bullets, Belt pouch, Mistletoe, Spell component pouch, Stick collection, 2 sunrods, 2 days of trail rations, 8 gp At Level 12: *5 Goodberries, 2 scrolls of call lightning storm, 2 scrolls of tree stride, wand of cure serious wounds (31 charges), Wand of flame blade (21 charges), Acid, +3 wild leather armor, +3 sickle, +2 sling with 20 bullets, Cloak of resistance +1, Druid's vestments, Elemental gem (earth), Headband of inspired wisdom +4, Ring of protection +2, Belt pouch, Mistletoe, Spell component pouch, Stick collection, Granite and diamond dust, 603 gp Intelligence: Above average, highly knowledgeable on geography, nature, and magical spells | The same, except much more experienced | The same Weaknesses: Ranged weapons have limited ammunition, has a limited number of spells per day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Self-Sufficient:' Enhances knowledge of healing, herbology, and survival. The following are available only to Level 12/Mythic Lini. *'Augment Summoning:' Increases the physical might and fortitude of her summoned allies. *'Combat Casting:' Improves casting ability while under pressure. *'Lightning Reflexes:' Enhances reflex saving throws. *'Natural Spell:' Allows her to cast spells even while in Wild Shape. *'Spell Focus (Conjuration):' Improves the effectiveness of spells of the Conjuration school. Special Abilities/ * Nature Bond: Shares a bond with a snow leopard named Droogami, who adventures with her and battles alongside her. The following are available only to Level 12/Mythic Lini. * Trackless Step: Leaves no trace when traveling in the wild. * Wild Empathy: Can communicate with wildlife and some magical beasts. * Woodland Stride: Movement remains unimpeded by natural obstacles, such as thornbushes or most types of adverse terrain. * Wild Shape: Up to six times per day, Lini can transform into one of a wide variety of animals or beasts, gaining massive boosts to physical parameters. '-Spells:' Lini has access to spells and magic, which themselves can be cast a limited number of times per day. * Entangle: Manipulates plants over a wide area, restraining and grappling all creatures within the area. * Goodberry: Makes an ordinary berry into a minor healing item for a day per level. Usually casts at the beginning of each day so that a supply of goodberries are on hand at any given point in time. * Detect Magic: Detects magical auras and activities in a cone in front of her. Can be cast an unlimited number of times per day. * Know Direction: Automatically knows north, south, east, and west. Can be cast an unlimited number of times per day. * Resistance: Provides a slight bonus to a target on saving throws to avoid adverse effects temporarily. The following are available only to Level 12/Mythic Lini. * Light: Causes an object to temporarily emit a magical light. Can be cast an unlimited number of times per day. * Ice Storm: Calls down a gigantic storm of ice upon a large area of effect, hitting both airborne and grounded targets for bludgeoning and cold damage. * Daylight: Evokes a sphere of brilliant daylight. * Neutralize Poison: Neutralizes a poison in a target. * Remove Disease: Cures a target of a disease. * Barkskin: Hardens a target's skin to a bark-like texture, improving it's Armor Class and thus making it more difficult to properly strike. * Bull's Strength: Temporarily improves a target's physical might. * Speak with Animals: Enables her to speak to animals as if they were human beings, allowing for better communication. * Dispel Magic: Dispels an active magical effect, or temporarily suppresses an ongoing one. Alternatively, can be used to counter a spell as it is being cast. Might not succeed against sufficiently powerful magicks. Can also work against some ki-based effects that function similarly to spells. * Faerie Fire: Surrounds a subject in a ghostly wreath of fire, foiling attempts at stealth and countering vision-blurring invisibility effects. * Spider Climb: '''Allows a target to adhere to and scale walls with ease. * '''Lesser Restoration: Restores a small amount of ability score damage and negative levels/soul drain. * Flaming Sphere: Conjures a large floating sphere of fiery, quasi-sponge like material that can be directed at opponents as long as it lasts. Inflicts fire damage. * Greater Magic Fang: Empowers an animal (such as her animal companion)'s natural attacks with magic, dramatically amplifying their damage and accuracy for an extended period of time. * Flame Strike: Calls down a massive column of divine fire upon an area, inflicting massive fire and divine (durability-bypassing) damage. * Air Walk: Enables a target to literally walk on air for an extended period of time. * Animal Growth: Causes an animal or similar beast to grow dramatically, gaining bonus brute strength and toughness. * Stoneskin: Dramatically amplifies her own durability for a period of time. Can be bypassed by adamantine weaponry. * Wall Of Thorns: '''Conjures a giant, shapeable hedge of tough thorns that impede mobility. Those that attempt to pass through are inflicted damage and trapped in place. * '''Wall Of Stone: Conjures a giant, shapeable wall of stone, which can be used to surround and enclose enemies, set up structures, intercept large incoming attacks, and so forth. * Mass Bull's Strength: As Bull's Strength, but affecting up to 12 targets. * Move Earth: '''Moves a massive amount of existing earth and dirt from one location to another. '''Mythic Power: After ascending as Mythic Lini, gains access to mythic power, a wellspring of extraordinary energy wielded by the legends of ancient tales, those touched by the gods, and so forth. She can use this power in a variety of ways, some of which could include: * Surge: Expends a use of mythic power to obtain a bonus to a roll. * Hard to Kill: Becomes significantly more difficult to finish off for good, and automatically stabilizes when unconscious. * Amazing Initiative: Gains far greater reflexes at the start of a battle, and is more likely to go first. * Mythic Saving Throws: No longer have a 5% to automatically fail saving throws. * Force of Will: Expends a use of mythic power to reroll one "roll," force a non-mythic foe to reroll a "roll" (Rolls = actions.) * Unstoppable: '''Expends a use of mythic power to remove a single standard status ailment of choice from himself. A wide array of other uses exist as well, which in-game are player-customizable. '''Key: Beginning of Story | Level 12 | Mythic Lini Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pathfinder Category:Scythe Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Neutral Characters